


Gossamery

by mmbop



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmbop/pseuds/mmbop
Summary: 3/13/2020"You and your s/o skip out on prom night because you're outcasts."
Relationships: Reader/Insert Character
Kudos: 1





	Gossamery

“We’re going to die one day, you know?”

“I know.” The two of you sat on an old, decaying wooden bench facing a riverfront. “And when I die, I want to remember the good things. Only the good things. No regrets.” [S/O] said. The May breeze curled its fingers through your hair, and you tried not to shiver as the scent of river water lingered in the nighttime air. The moon was in front of you, its luminescence dancing gracefully across the current like a ballerina center-stage. “’No regrets,’ so cliché.” You say, and snort in the direction of your partner. “Yeah, well, I think it’s cliché to call something cliché.” [S/O] crosses their arms, huffs, and pretends to be offended, before letting a smile unravel across their face. “I really…didn’t wanna be in there.” You say, tucking your hands beneath you on the bench. You wore a dress, to pretend. To pretend that you were going. To pretend that, yes, you were performing your duty. You would partake in the ritual. You wore a dress so your mother would stop asking if you’re happy, if you feel estranged from the rest of the kids your age. You wore a dress so that your partner would look at you with the same voracity with which you looked at a normal life. And you wore your makeup, and you did your hair.

[S/O] leaned over and nudged your shoulder with theirs. This was soon followed by a kiss. Tonight, all you wanted was to be gone. And you were. You were lost against the softness of your partner’s skin. You breathed in passion and exhaled calm. Calm. [S/O] pulled away gently and wrapped their left arm around your waist. You removed your hands from under you and adjusted yourself in your partner’s embrace. “I love you.” You whispered. You closed your eyes and listened to the sounds of the waves. This was so much better than going to prom.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
